cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Empire of Terra
thumb This is the history of the Empire of Terra. The following record is incomplete... Prehistory Origins The Terrians The Terrians lead by Emperor Ibrahim Yu are a small group migrants returning from a distant planet known as Terra Prime. Terrians are transcendently evolved humans known scientifically as Homo superimeous sapiens; in contrast to the ordinary Homo sapiens sapiens. Thus, the Terrians, despite being from a different subspecies, are still from the same species that all other humans on Planet Earth (Terra) are from. In the beginning Terra Prime of the Prime System was located far away in a different Supercluster than the Virgo Supercluster that Earth and Milk Way Galaxy reside. The distance to Terra Prime is unmeasurable and unrepresentable by the current astrological understandings by the humans of Earth today. Discovering the Relic 26,00 years ago, a small society of humans (Homo sapiens sapiens) somewhere on Earth discovered a space ship with faster-than-light capability (believed to be left behind by an unknown ancient alien race for unknown reasons). The Travelers A group of 102 were selected by the elders to travel through the space and unravel the mysterious of the universe. The travelers traveled in the self supporting space ship through the vastness of space for thousands of years. Generations after generations, the travelers were born and dead inside the space ship. They have seen and recorded things that no one even dreamed of. Milky Way Galaxy Era Inter Galactic Era Inter Supercluster Era Beyond the Edges of Known Universe Terra Prime and the Prime System After 2,000 years in space, the space ship was finally over-populated; and the travelers sought for their way back home. Unfortunately they were too far from home and couldn't find their way back. They then found a world of plenty, a planet like earth and a system of strategic paradise. They settled there and called it Terra Prime and built a new empire of true utopia. In the 24,000 years that followed, through development and advances of the utopia, the original 102 travelers from Earth have become one of the most powerful and prosperous civilizations in the entire universe. The Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System extended to over a thousand colonies (star systems) throughout the universe. Their technological advances outmatched even the most ancient alien races and exiled many of them from their bountiful homeworlds; including Kolians the Conqueror and Khills the Observer. Psychic powers gradually evolved amongst the technologically supreme Terrians; and approximately 10,000 years ago, they transcended and evolved into the superior subspecies of Homo superimeous sapiens that they are today. First Age - Utopia The Formation of Utopia Age of Development Age of Expansion War with Kolians the Conqueror First Empire War with the Empire of the First Galaxy First Republic Second Empire Union Empire Second Age - Ascension The Ascension Council of the Ancient Races The Great Terrian Expansion Union Republic of the Thousand Worlds The Great Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System Third Age - Fall from Grace War with the Council of the Ancient Races The Great Khills Siege of Terra Prime First War with the Alliance of Exiled Races Second War with the Alliance of Exiled Races Fourth Age - The Dark Age The Awakening The Great Civil War of the Thousand Worlds : A great empire is usually brought down internally rather externally; and this cannot be any truer in the case of Terra Prime and the Prime System. Just a few years ago, the most devastating war for the Terrians broke out. It was of an unprecedented scale that even put the previous Great Khills Siege of Terra Prime to shame. The Great Civil War of the Thousand Worlds of the Terrians broke out! The cause of the civil war is kept as a strict secret by any surviving Terrians due to the shame it would otherwise bring. The civil war consumed the Terrians and ravaged all the Terrian colonies. By the end of the civil war, all the thousand outer colonies were destroyed and lost. Only a few thousand of the trillions of Terrians survived the holocaust. While the remaining Terrians reunited and rallied around Terra Prime (the only planet left habitable in the great empire). Third War with the Alliance of Exiled Races Numerous alien enemies of the Terrians came to seek revenge from the dying Terrians. The Terrians were unimaginably out-numbered and out-gunned. They decided to abandon the planet that they called home for the last 24,000 years and escape to the home their ancestors came from, Planet Earth (Terra). The Terrians fought their way out and blew up Terra Prime to buy themselves sufficient time for an escape. With entering into hyperspace, their enemies were not able to track them anymore. Though, all Terrians, except a ship of 100, were perished during the escape. The Return to Earth The now significantly more advanced Terrians (than 24,000 years ago) found their way back to Planet Earth (Terra) with ease and speed. Their ancestors of 102 left earth for knowledge. Now, a 100 return, but they return with sorrow. They have hidden their space ship somewhere on earth and abandoned their technology, in hope to redeem their sins by rejoining with their human brothers and sisters on earth. The only knowledge of the universe the Terrians are willing to share with others is that knowledge is deadly and technology could lead to self annihilation. Formation of the Empire of Terra The exact date of return and landing location of the Terrians are strictly top secret to ensure that the secrets of the Terrians (including the sole remaining Terrian space ship and its technologies) is kept hidden. This is to protect the humans from opening the Pandora's Box that the ancestors of the Terrians did, some 26,000 years ago. On 10th of August 2009, establishment of the Empire of Terra was declared by the leader of the remaining Terrians that traveled back to Planet Earth (Terra), Emperor Ibrahim Yu. Terrians wish to safe guard Planet Earth (Terra) and avoid self destruction that happened with Terra Prime. Empire of Terra wish to lead the Terrians and other humans that would join this empire to a new utopia on Planet Earth (Terra). The Empire claims a soft-core de jure rule of the entire planet and any of its outer colonies (including Moon, Mars and Titan). The Empire is a fast growing, yet, still a very young nation on earth. The Empire actively seeks corporation with other nations and has joined the great alliance of Viridian Entente to ensure a healthy and rapid growth on Planet Earth (Terra). Of the moment, the Empire only has a de facto rule extending to the outskirts of its capital city. Credits *Records written from the memory of Ibrahim Yu, the Emperor of the Empire of Terra Category:Empire of Terra